clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
TerraSnow
TerraSnow, formerly known as The Restaurant of Snowville or simply The Restaurant is the number one restaurant in Snowville, and also the second building ever built there. Sometimes, Glacier and Gold comes in any celebrations or holidays or rarely, regular days to make a performance or for a meeting. The restaurant's motto is "Your hunger would be solved like no any other foods around here!". The currency they use for the food are pebbles, which is the most common. TerraSnow also have some other rooms to eat and play, they have special menus for holidays in Happy New Year, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Halloween, and especially in the Christmas times. History This Restaurant was created in June 20, 1985 by three penguins. Their names are Joe Collins, Dan Leonard and Steve Snow. They then made a large success. In it's ten-year anniversary, the band Glacier and Gold made a performance in the building for the first time ever. It has been renamed as TerraSnow in July 27, 2009. TerraSnow can now be found in other places, such as South Pole City, Penguville, Angel Island, Freezeland and many others as of August 2009. In it's 25th anniversary, the restaurant includes a breakfast menu and started giving their foods unique names, along with some new foods. Places * The Dining Room (the main room, seen in above) * Kitchen (The room where cooks cook foods for the customers, located behind the cashing table like in the picture above) * Interior Concert (a secondary dining room with a more music-themed look, music artists always performs in the room at any time, it also includes a smoothie bar) * Waterfall Picnic (located in the exterior, it has four picnic tables with a beautiful waterfall beside, it also includes a playground nearby) * Observer's Rooftop (the rooftop part of the building, it is where the restaurant staff control it's technology and look at the sky) * Upper Dining Room (another secondary dining room that has been built in case if the restaurant itself has more customers than ever) * The Arcade (a special room favorable by young penguins, this is where they play arcade games such as Super Antics Bros. and Tails6000 the Fighters, there is also a wheel for a penguin to spin on, if they got lucky, they would miraculously receive a various amount of pebbles that comes from the unknown, as well as a vending machine where penguins can earn goodies) * The Restroom (without a bathroom, a restaurant is nothing, so it is built for the building of course) * Manager's Office (a place where the employees talk to the manager of the building Chilly Carte The Chilly Carte is the menu book for the restaurant, because of it's large menu, it has more than two pages, the menu contains these foods: Burger Bunch * Fishly Cake ** Appearance: A fish burger with tartar sauce and ketchup mixed up, lettuce, seaweed strips, chopped onions, and chopped tomatoes. ** Price: $8 * Shrimp Cake ** Appearance: A burger with shrimp fillet, Brie cheese, garlic and pea slices, tartar sauce, and flat cabbage. ** Price: $5 * Hottish Cake ** Appearance: Similar to Fishly Cake, but with hot sauce and brown sauce mixed up instead of ketchup and tartar sauce, and also completed with extra garlic slices and chopped peppers. ** Price: $11 * Chishburger ** Appearance: A Fishly Cake with extra cheese, cucumber and pickle slices. ** Price: $13 * Cuttleburger ** Appearance: A burger with squid fillet, hot cheese, kelp salad, and crispy cuttlefish rings. ** Price: $16 Pizza Picks * CheeZa ** Appearance: A classic kind of pizza, with cheese and marinara sauce. ** Prices: *** 1 piece: $9 *** 3 pieces: $13 *** 6 pieces: $20 * FishZa ** Appearance: A pizza with chopped, battered fish filled with a bit of tartar sauce. ** Prices: *** 1 piece: $10 *** 3 pieces: $15 *** 6 pieces: $21 * VegeZa ** Appearance: A vegetarian pizza, consisting of vegan cheese, traditional tomato sauce, seaweed strips, chopped onions and cabbages. ** Prices: *** 1 piece: $12 *** 3 pieces: $17 *** 6 pieces: $23 * ShrimZa ** Appearance: A pizza with tartar sauce, fried shrimp, and onions on top of it. ** Prices: *** 1 piece: $12 *** 3 pieces: $18 *** 6 pieces: $22 * StewtZa ** Appearance: A fish/shrimp/squid pizza with sliced carrots, peas and corn. ** Prices: *** 1 piece: $14 *** 3 pieces: $20 *** 6 pieces: $25 * LavaZa ** Appearance: A spicy pizza with jalapeno sauce, garlic slices, spicy fish, chili slices, chopped radish and a pinch of mustard. ** Prices: *** 1 piece: $16 *** 3 pieces: $24 *** 6 pieces: $27 * DriedZa ** Appearance: A salty and spicy pizza with extra salt, a pinch of chili pepper seeds, parmesan cheese, and Jamaican jerk fish slices, made for the stronger customers. ** Prices: *** 1 piece: $22 *** 3 pieces: $35 *** 6 pieces: $50 * SweetZa ** Appearance: A pizza popular for chicks, the pizza consists of Snossberry sauce, sweet vegetables (sweet onion, potato, tomato, etc.) , mayonnaise-topped fish/shrimp/squid, cream cheese, and some grain of chocolate rices. ** Prices: *** 1 piece: $8 *** 3 pieces: $18 *** 6 pieces: $21 Beverage Fizzes * Ol' Water (plain drinking water) ** Prices: *** Warm: $1 *** Iced: $1 * Sparklo Water (sparkling/carbonated water) ** Prices: *** Warm: $3 *** Iced: $6 * Choccy Choco (chocolate drink) ** Prices: *** Warm: $4 *** Iced: $5 * Java Coffee (coffee) ** Prices: *** Warm: $4 *** Iced: $6 * Totally Tea (bubble tea) ** Prices: *** Warm: $4 *** Iced: $5 * Totally Icey Tea (iced tea) ** Price: $5 * Creme O' Sode 'A ** Prices: *** Warm: $5 *** Iced: $6 * Rootroot Cola ** Prices: *** Regular: $7 *** Float: $10 * Soyo Milky (Soybean milk) ** Prices: *** Warm: $2 *** Iced: $6 * Seaweed Special (a seaweed juice, a variety can be blended with vanilla extract to sweeten it) ** Prices: *** Warm: $7 *** Iced: $9 * Fizz (comes in various fruity flavors) ** Prices: *** Warm: $4 *** Iced: $5 * Polka Pola (comes in regular, diet, and vanilla flavors) ** Price: $5 * Milky Shake (chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, grape, or coffee milkshake) ** Price: $7 * Fruit-E Smooth-E (a smoothie that comes in various fruity flavors, including O-Berries) ** Price: $7 Desserts Den * Bananana Splitz ** Appearance: Looks like a Banana Split, comes with vanilla/chocolate/strawberry/pistachio/seaweed-flavored ice cream, completed with whipped creme and cherry on top. ** Price: $10 * Icy Nuts ** Appearance: Looks like the Singaporean dish, Ais kacang. ** Price: $13 * Diamond Icecube ** Appearance: A cake with Snowberry frosting (replaced with Soursop frosting if humans would want to eat it) and sugared ice mashes inside. ** Price: $8 * Marshmall-O Burguh ** Appearance: It consists of two layers of chocolate-dipped soft cookie, with marshmallow filling, and licorice in it. ** Price: $6 * Club Penguin Island SweetZa ** Appearance: Has similar ingredients in the Candytron 3000 game, it can have either chocolate sauce or strawberry frosting as the main condiment of the pizza, it also consists of various numbers amount of licorice sticks, chocolate chips, marshmallows, and jelly beans. ** Price: *** 1 piece: $5 *** 3 pieces: $8 *** 6 pieces: $13 * Sweet Corn Cup ** Appearance: Just a cup of corn with condensed milk. ** Price: $2 * Sundae Cone ** Appearance: Looks like an ordinary ice cream on a "kiddie cup-styled" waffle cone, comes in various flavors, and it could also have up to three scooping on the ice cream. ** Price: *** 1 scoop: $1 *** 2 scoops: $6 *** 3 scoops: $13 * Ice Cream Cookerfied ** Appearance: A single/two/three pieces of fried ice creams, comes in various flavors. ** Price: *** 1 piece: $7 *** 2 pieces: $12 *** 3 pieces: $17 Snowville Ranch Employees *Frankie S. Freeziebreezie (Cashier) *Mitchie Batassa (Cashier) *Dan Leonard (Chef) *Mark Woods (Chef) *Freecie1 (chef) *Joe Collins (Manager) *Aaron Binnac (Manager) *Ron Fizzice(Waiter) *Am a robot(chef) See Also * Snowville * Frankie * burger fling Category:Rooms Category:Restaurants